The Scientist
by Olivia Dunham
Summary: AU Charladay. They meet at a wedding, one trying to find her home, the other trying to impress his mother. Unknowingly, one Island can help them both, but neither are sure of what awaits them.
1. Shall We Dance?

"Come on Charlotte! We're going to be late!"

"But Pen, really? Do I have to wear this dress to the reception? Can't I change first?"

"No!"

Charlotte groaned as Penny grabbed her arm, pulling her out the door of the church and into the waiting limo. She looked at the light blue dress Penny had forced her into – it felt so foreign to her, after being in khaki shorts for so long. Not to mention the heels and the layer of make-up across her face, each freckle powdered into submission.

She glanced sideways – Penny had already launched into a conversation with her maid of honor, who was wearing a dress similar to Charlotte's except whereas Charlotte's was sleeveless, the maid of honor's had short little sleeves. Charlotte didn't even want to be here, at this wedding, part of the wedding party, but Penelope had convinced her and all but forced her into it. The redhead would much rather be back in Tunisia.

Brushing a loose curl from her face, she focused her attention out the window. They were driving toward the park, where the wedding reception was being held. Penny had already been married – but Desmond had forgotten something back at home, so he'd grabbed a quick ride with a friend to rush home to his and Penny's new apartment.

"Charlotte, are you all right?" Penny asked, shifting slightly in the mounds of white lace she was buried in. She tossed her veil out of her face to look at Charlotte, almost concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine Pen. Why?"

"You look… distracted."

"I always look like this. I'm always thinking of something else." She shrugged. In fact, her mind was miles away, back in Tunisia. She was so close. So very close to finding that island. So very close to proving her mother wrong, and that she hadn't made the entire place up. All her friends just thought she was trying to find old bones, but it was so much more than that.

It took her a moment to realize that Penny had started talking to her again.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"_I said_, Desmond's got a friend that's just about as nerdy as you, if not more. You two would get along well." She said, suggestively. Several of the other girls in the limo giggled and Charlotte eyed her suspiciously.

"Are you trying to set me up?"

Penny simply smiled, and turned back to her previous conversation.

Charlotte frowned. Last boyfriend she had – well, lets just say they weren't together anymore. He'd called her a cold-hearted bitch, and told her she was away from home for too long. He's accused her of cheating with an Egyptian (she'd kindly pointed out that she hadn't been in Egypt but in Peru that time) then left her. Not that was any skin off her back. She'd only dated the guy so her sisters would stop bugging her. Both of them were already married, so she was the odd one out who apparently still believed in fantasy islands and mythical creatures. _Yeah, whatever._

By the time they'd reached the park, she'd gotten herself in a bad mood, so the frown remained on her face. Penny instantly rushed off somewhere – toward Desmond, Charlotte noted – and the other girls scattered, off to find their dates. Charlotte unhappily sat down at one of the tables covered in a white clothe, away from everyone else who was either sitting down, or watching Penny and Desmond dance. She should have been happier she knew, because it was her friend's wedding, but Charlotte just couldn't force herself back into a happy mood. Now all she wanted to do was go back home, change into her pajamas, and crawl under her sheets and sleep.

She'd just gotten up to see about getting herself a glass of champagne, but someone ran into her. She stumbled, feet twisted around one another. She crumbled to the ground, wincing as her ankle twisted and her heel snapped off, having gotten caught on something. The person who had run into her landed beside her, having fallen as well.

"S-Sorry!"

Charlotte pushed herself up off the ground, using the table to pull herself to her feet. The man that had run into her was just getting up as well, dusting off his suit. He looked a bit frazzled, with dark hair sticking in several directions and a now empty champagne glass still in his hand.

"Uh, sorry? I wasn't watching where I uh, was going." He mumbled.

"You already apologized." She pointed out.

"Sorry."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly, but shrugged. "Its fine. Really." She noticed the glass in his hand. "Where'd you get that?"

"Over there?" He offered, pointing toward one of the tables. "I'm going back that way so I'll show you." He said. She nodded, and began to dust off her dress, wincing when she noticed the grass stains at the hem – Penny was going to kill her.

Her mood lifted slightly once she got her hands on a glass of the bubbly stuff. She wasn't a heavy drinker, of course, but she didn't have Tylenol on hand, so she figured what little alcohol in the drink would somehow get rid of her headache, or at least dull it enough to where she could suffer through the rest of the party.

"You don't look too happy to be here." He commented as they stood near the table, neither of them having left yet.

"I'm not. I'd much rather be working."

He let out a soft laugh, more to himself.

"That's, that's not something you hear often."

"I have a weird job." She replied. "Anthropologist. And I'm Charlotte by the way. Charlotte Lewis. I'm here with Penny." She added as an afterthought, extending her hand for him to shake, which he did.

"I'm uh, Daniel. Daniel Faraday. And I'm a physicist. Oxford professor actually, but still. Physicist."

_So he's the friend Penny was talking about_, Charlotte noted to herself. _He is kinda cute, I guess, if you're into that sort of thing._

"Charlie!"

Charlotte visible winced at the nickname, her upper lip curling. God how she hated that nickname and how she wanted to just punch whoever called her such in the face. Turning though, she saw it was Penny, her face flushed a soft pink. Obviously, she'd been dancing.

"What?"

"Come dance with us!"

"I don't dance." Charlotte muttered. Penny frowned, but rolled her eyes.

"_Charlie_." She stated, emphasizing the nickname and Charlotte gritted her teeth together. "You have to dance. One dance." She stated. It wasn't a suggestion. "Daniel! Dance with Charlotte! Please?"

The man jumped, having been absorbed in his thoughts but pulled away by his name. It took him a moment to process what Penny had said, which he quickly tried to back himself out of.

"N-no! I mean, its not that I don't want to its just – I can't – I don't know how to dance!"

"Come now Dan. You danced perfectly fine at that luncheon the other day."

"I faked it."

Penny gave him a stern look, but took both Charlotte's and Dan's glasses of champagne, ignoring Charlotte's protests. She grabbed them both by the arm and ushered them over to the dance floor, standing there with her arms crossed, looking stern. Charlotte's shoulder's slumped, knowing she wasn't about to leave until she danced. Now she began to wonder why she had become friends with Penny in the first place.

She sighed, taking his hand and placing the other at her waist. He looked surprised she was actually going to dance with him.

"Uh, you might get hurt if we go through with this." He warned and she shrugged.

"She won't _get off my back_ until I do." She stated, looking directly at Penny, who simply smiled fondly. He tried to smile, but it faded as another song began up, by the small band on the stage that had been set up.

They swayed in small circles like most of the other couples did, not really doing anything fancy except whenever Charlotte would do a small twirl, and Daniel nearly ending up with his arm wrapped around his neck before he realized what she was doing. And finally, Penny wandered off.

"I'm going to pay her back." Charlotte muttered, almost darkly as they continued to dance. Daniel let out a nervous laugh.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side then." This time, Charlotte laughed.

"Charlotte!"

The familiar voice made her half turn, just as her youngest sister, Marie, came up to her, kneading her dress in her hands. Charlotte had almost forgotten Marie and her other sister Lyla were there.

"What is it now?"

"Mum said she wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Didn't say. Just that I should come find you. Now." She said, and then finally seemed to notice Daniel. "Hi! Sorry I have to pull my sister away, but our mum has to talk to her."

Charlotte sighed as Marie drifted off. She turned back to Daniel.

"It was nice dancing with you Daniel." She flashed a brief smile, before she was gone, weaving through the dancing crowd toward where she had last seen her mother, gossiping with some of her friends at a table in the corner. But those friends were gone now, and only Jeanette remained, looking very livid, and staring directly at Charlotte.

_Crap._

Charlotte slid into a chair across from her mother, looking very much like she was eight again, caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing. The thing was, Charlotte couldn't remember that she had done anything.

"Marie said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, I do." She said in a dangerously low tone, not taking her eyes off Charlotte. "I want to know what you've been doing in Tunisia."

Charlotte frowned. Was that all? Of course, she was going to have to lie a bit, and not tell her mother she'd been looking for an Island.

"Looking for ancient cultural remains." Charlotte replied after a moment. But the look on Jeanette's face told her that either she knew she was lying, or Jeanette already knew. It was confirmed when Jeanette reached down beneath the table and pulled out her purse. From it, she pulled out a dusty, weathered looking leather collar and Charlotte internally groaned, recognizing it from where she had found it only mere weeks before, right before she had to come back in time for Penny's wedding. She'd wanted it shipped to her flat, but apparently her mother had found it.

"What's this?"

"Just something I found." She said, trying to pass it off with a nonchalant shrug. Jeanette's lips twisted into a smirk.

"You know, I just hate it when you lie to me, Charlotte. I can tell when you are, because you can never look me in the eyes. Tell me the truth." She said, and Charlotte sighed, hanging her head.

"I found it in Tunisia, in the desert. I recognized the symbol from when I was a little girl." She explained reluctantly. Jeanette sighed.

"Charlotte, I thought we were over this!" She cried, tossing the collar down on the table. Charlotte stared at it as her mother continued, not looking her in the face. "That place or Island that you seem to think is real doesn't exist! You made it all up!"

"No I didn't! You just don't want me to know, but I already do. I'm don't even care what you say anymore, because I'm going to find it. And you're not going to stop me." She said quietly, glaring at her mother now.

"No, you're not. I forbid you."

Charlotte let out a hallow laugh.

"I'm over twenty one, so I can do as I please."

"Why can't you be more like your sisters?"

"Because I'm not a brainless idiot like they are." Charlotte said between gritted teeth, snatching the collar off the table and clutching it in her fist. She stood up so quickly that she nearly knocked the chair over, and stalked away from her mother, visibly upset now. Angry, hot tears pricked at her eyes as she headed away from the party, not caring where she went – as long as it was away from there.

Her feet followed a small path to a playground, where she collapsed on one of the seats of a swing set, dropping the collar at her feet without a care. She sat there, rocking herself back and forth on the swing, staring at the collar. She didn't notice the footsteps coming up beside her, nor even bother to register that someone had sat down in the swing next to her with a creak of the rusty chains.

"I take it your mother talking to you didn't, uh, go well?"

She glanced up with a watery chuckle, using her palm to furiously wipe the tears off her reddened face. She kept her hair hanging in her face – she didn't like people seeing her cry.

"No, not really. She -." Charlotte paused, not really wanting to tell him everything. "She doesn't want me to keep pursuing my career, to put it simply."

"Why?"

"For reasons that you probably wouldn't understand."

"O-Oh." Daniel muttered, frowning slightly. "Well, I think if you like your job, you should keep doing it, no matter what your mum says." He told her as she wiped the last of her tears away. Reaching down, she picked up the collar, running her fingers over the symbol gently.

"You're probably right." She murmured after a moment. "I mean, what I've been doing – its important to me. But she doesn't understand that."

"Maybe if you tried to explain-."

"I have. She still doesn't want me to. I think she's afraid."

"Of what?"

"I don't know. But I don't care. She's not stopping me." Charlotte muttered, looking up at him. He gave a friendly smile, adjusting his tie. "You said you taught at Oxford?"

"Uh, yeah." He confirmed. "Physics."

"I don't remember seeing you there when I attended. I got my PHD from Oxford." She told him. He frowned.

"I – I really don't get out much."

"Well, next time I'm there, I'll come say hi. My youngest sister is a second year there." She smiled.

"I'll, um, look forward to it."

_**So this is my new, AU Charladay story. I hope you're enjoying it so far, because I plan to continue it – I have many plans. I've got writers block for Do You Believe in Destiny at the moment, but hopefully that muse will come back soon! Reviews are love**_!


	2. Decisions

_Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad you like it so far, and I hope you all keep reading! Here's the next chapter, so enjoy! This chapter is in Charlotte's point of view too, because the last chapter I guess was kinda like a prologue. I'll probably switch between her and Daniel._

_Also, Dr. Giggles, I would love to write a story for you. Just send me a message or review telling me if you want it a one-shot or multichaptered, what characters/pairings you want, and if you have any ideas for a plot – if not, that's okay because I've got plenty of ideas._

"Please tell me _someone_ in this classroom knows what the theory of relativity is. _Anyone_?"

Silence.

Daniel sighed sharply. At least if they were going to take his physics class, one would think they would know the theory. I was leaning against the doorframe of the door that led into the classroom, smirking slightly.

"Class dismissed. And make sure you know what it is by the time you walk in this class tomorrow." He said, and they began to pack their things, filing out of the classroom. He dropped his chalk onto the tray at the bottom of the board, flopping down in his chair and pulling the nearest stack of papers toward him. I moved aside to let the students pass, ignoring some of their questioning looks as to why someone like her would be here to see someone who was supposedly crazy.

"Well, according to Einstein, there were two parts to that theory. The theory of special relativity, which is the theory of the structure of space-time, and then the theory of general relativity, which is basically the theory of gravitation."

Daniel looked up, smiling slightly as I spoke, moving to sit in one of the desks in the front row of his classroom.

"Well, Professor Faraday? How'd I do?"

"Very good." He said, trying hard not to laugh at her serious expression. "But can you tell me who was the first to use the term of special relativity?" He questioned. My brows knitted together and I frowned.

"Galileo?"

"Lucky guess." He teased and I laughed. "But what are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd come see you. I was coming to check on my sister." I said, getting to her my again and crossing the room, examining his writings and drawings and mathematically equations written all across the chalkboard. "I have no idea what any of this means."

"Oh, but you know theory of relativity?"

"Was required to take two science classed my first two years here. Don't nag me." I stated, turning toward him as I cast a glance toward the door. "You don't have another class do you?"

"I do, in about another twenty minutes." He said, not even bothering to glance at the clock. I frowned.

"I probably should have waited." I muttered, raking a hand through my hair. "Sorry."

"Its fine – you could stay if you really wanted to though. It's my shortest class, and its upper level so even you might learn something." He offered and I laughed.

"I'll pass. I got enough of college. But I promise I'll come back soon, all right? My sister should find some excuse to drag me back here soon enough anyway." I replied. I did really want to stay, but sitting through a physics class didn't sound like too much fun – maybe I'd come back after his next class or something. He nodded, slightly disappointed I wasn't staying – I could almost sense it. I twiddled my fingers in a little wave, slipping out of the classroom.

I stepped out of the college, out into the cool England breeze with a sigh. Brushing hair from my face, I began down the sidewalk. I knew the area like the back of my hand, having spent years here, getting my degree to become an Anthropologist. And I wasn't about to give that up just because of my mother.

"Charlotte Lewis?"

I half turned as I was making my way down one of the back roads, planning on taking a short-cut to 21st street and maybe look in the shops for about an hour. But that thought was halted as someone grabbed me roughly, throwing a hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming as they dragged my struggling body backward and tossing me into a van. I wriggled, but someone behind me kept my arms pinned down as the man in the passenger's seat turned to look at me carefully.

"Charlotte Staples Lewis, born to parents Jeanette and David Lewis on July 2nd, 1970." He recited carefully, and I halted in struggling against the man holding her down.

"How in the bloody hell do you know that?"

"I know your entire life, because it's all right here, in this file." He stated, holding up a thick manila envelope stamped with something – I couldn't see it in the dark interior of the van. "And we need to talk."

"Get off me you creep!" I said and finally jerked my arms free from the man behind me. I made to snatch the folder, but the other guy that had been speaking to me pulled it away.

"Hold your horses there, Miss. Lewis. This stuff is very important. In a few days, you're going to get a visit from a woman, named Naomi. She's going to ask you to come on an expedition with her to an island. And you're going to say no."

"Why would I do that?" I asked carefully, glancing toward the sliding door on the side of the van, and debating my chances that it was unlocked.

"Because if you don't, you'll die. I will be more than happy to tell you anything you want to know about your life – where you're from, who you knew – its all here. Hell, I'll photocopy the damn file and give you a copy if you want it that bad. Just do not go to that island."

"Whatever." I muttered. Sitting there in silence for a moment, I made a reach for the door, but the man I'd managed to fling off me before now grabbed me around the waist before I could even reach it. I kicked again, half debating on biting down on his hand. I decided against it, but still fought tooth and nail to get him to let go. He had me in a tight grip I couldn't break though, and I glared at the wall.

"Knock her out and dump her." The man with my file ordered. I frowned, but the next thing I knew, something sharp hit me over the back of my head and I slumped forward, fading from consciousness.

X

Not long after, I awoke to the strong smell of peppermint. It almost burned my nose, and I assumed it was what had awakened me. Shoes scraping against pavement came from beside me, and I finally forced my droopy eyes to open. It was dark, and very pitch black outside, the only light coming from the full moon. Through the moonlight I could se the outline of a figure over me, and for a moment, I thought it was one of the men, come back to hit me again. I lashed out instantly, hitting the man in the leg. He toppled backward, letting out a slight yell. I froze.

"Daniel?"

"So you cause bodily harm to people who are trying to help you?" He asked, extending a hand to help me up, which I accepted.

"I thought you were one of the creeps who knocked me out." I muttered, shaking the fuzziness from my head. It hurt, but I ignored the soft pulsing pain, simply rubbing at the back of my neck. I glanced around – we were still standing in the middle of the alley, not far from the college, I realized.

"S-Sorry." He muttered. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine." I murmured, looking around for any sign of the van that the men had dragged me into. I couldn't remember what it looked like – probably because of the fact that I hadn't really seen anything but the interior – but any sign of a large van and I was running the opposite way. I would have probably already called the cops if I knew what I would tell them. It wasn't until Daniel set a hand on my shoulder did I realize I was shaking. He gave me a gentle smile and I tried to return it, but it wasn't happening. I took in a shaky breath, nodding, mentally reminding myself that I was fine, and was going to be fine. But I couldn't get my mind off the fact that the man had my entire life, right between his hands.

And I wanted it.

"Charlotte!"

"Hmm?" His voice had pulled me from my thoughts as we still stood there, slightly awkward.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I just tripped and fell is all." I lied quickly. I wasn't about to tell him that I was a freak obsessed with finding some sort of Island that might not even exist. He looked at me, confused slightly, and reluctant to believe my lie – I could see it in his face – but he nodded once, lifting his hand off my shoulder. I'd done forgotten it was even there.

"Are you okay to get back home by yourself?"

"I'll be fine, Daniel. Promise. My flat isn't far anyway." I assured him. He nodded nervously again.

"Well, goodbye."

"Bye Dan."

I left him standing there, shoving my hands deep in my pockets, wincing when I did so. Pulling it out, I noticed the patches of road rash on the palms of my hands, sighing. At least I hadn't been shot or something. I began down the sidewalk, heading back to my flat silently. All I wanted to do now was crawl in my bed and sleep.

And in my bed sleeping was where I was when the sharp knock on my door came. At first I figured I was dreaming, but when it came again, I forcefully dragged my body out of bed, pulling at my shorts from where they had wrinkled in my sleep. I trudged out of my room and down the stairs to the front door, opening to find a woman about my age with dark skin and dark hair. She flashed a smile.

"Hello Miss. Lewis. My name is Naomi, and I'm here on behalf of Charles Widmore. Can I come in?"

_Naomi._

The men in the van had mentioned something about a Naomi.

But nonetheless, I let her pass into the house, shutting the door and leading her into the living room. I was still too tired to function properly, but I managed to make it to the couch. She sat down in the chair, studying me for a moment before speaking.

"I hear you're looking for an Island."

That instantly snapped me awake, and I was suddenly very alert and paying close attention.

"Maybe."

"Well, I'm here to offer you a chance to find it. From what I understand, you found something that looks a bit like this on a recent expedition into Tunisia." Naomi said, and pulled a collar similar to the one I had found in the desert from her jeans pocket. She laid it out across the table, as if I didn't believe it was real.

"So what?" I said, trying to sound non interested.

"In a few weeks, there's a Freighter leaving with a group of scientists, curious in finding that Island just like you. We want you apart of them." She spoke, and handed me a business card with a number written on it. She got to her feet, not bothering to pick up the collar. "Call if you are interested. I'll show myself out." She said, and with that, she was gone. I stared at the card for a moment before tossing it down on the coffee table.

Not long after I'd forced down a bagel for breakfast and grabbed a shower, another knock came at my door.

"I swear if somebody knocks one more -!" I began, but stopped short when I saw no one was at the door. Only a large folder sitting on my front step. Frowning, I picked it up, opening it up to find a paper with small, typed writing. I briefly scanned it.

_**Dharma Initiative: New Recruits **_

_Grant Jacobs [Age: 21, Security]_

_David Lewis [Age: 33, Workman]_

_Jeanette Staples [Age: 32, Doctor, 7 months pregnant]_

_Kenneth Peters [Age: 40, Security, seven year old son]_

Susan Evans [Age: 30, Motor pool]

_James Staples [Age: 32, Scientist]_

_Kelly Williams [Age: 27, Chef]_

I stared at the paper, frowning again. There was my mother's name, and my father's. I always knew my mother had been married to another man, but I hadn't known he had been on the Island with her. I finally realized I was still outside, and started to head back inside, pulling out a second paper from the folder.

_If you want more, do not go to that Island._

I tossed the note in the trash with the folder, keeping the paper and setting it on the coffee table next to the collar the Naomi woman had left. I looked at them both, thinking. I could go to the Island, and be there to see it myself, or I could read it all through a file and not have to go through the hassle of going to an Island.

After a moment, I picked up the collar and promptly threw it against the wall, where it fell behind the television.

I didn't bother to go and get it.

_Review?_


End file.
